


Dreaming of You

by julrenda



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Character Death In Dream, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 10:30:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21408718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/pseuds/julrenda
Summary: Vic dreams of Lucas
Relationships: Victoria Hughes/Lucas Ripley
Comments: 12
Kudos: 22





	Dreaming of You

**Author's Note:**

> I am missing Vicley badly today. The pain is still so raw. So this is for all Vicley fans who are missing them. Don't read if you don't want to cry. I am sorry in advance if it does.

“Lucas you are here. You have been gone far too long.” Vic says surprised

“Victoria Hughes I am always with you.” Lucas smiles at Vic

“Yeah! Always in my heart.” Vic grins back at him.

“Vic you know I never wanted to leave you.”

“But you did. You left me.” Vic yells at him.

“There you go again, yelling at me.” He chuckles, yet his eyes show sadness.

“Someone has too, no-one is game to yell at you and besides you only come when I yell at you.”

“True! I come because it hurts to know you are in pain. I hate to see you suffering.”

“I would not be suffering in pain if you had not left me.”

“Vic I am in pain too.” Lucas says sadly with tears running down his cheeks.

“Come back to me so our pain can stop.”

“I am sorry Victoria, I am so, so sorry. All I want is to touch you, feel your warmth, and listen to your heartbeat.”

“And yet you can’t and neither can I.”

“Victoria Hughes you are strong. No other woman I know is stronger than you are. Your strength, your loyalty, speaking your mind and your love awakened me. You allowed me to live again. Most of all you allowed me to love you and be loved in return by you.” Lucas is crying and through his sobs, he says, “I got to spend the rest of my life with you. That is all I ever wanted. I love you Eggy.”

Vic reaches for him to wipe away his tears. The flow of air by reaching for him makes the phantasm fade away. Lucas is gone yet again, leaving Vic.

Vic starts to sob “Lucas Ripley, you never let me spend the rest of my life with you. I hate you, I really hate you.”

Vic cries and with tears flowing from her eyes and streaming down her cheeks she whispers “Dammit I love you too Hubby.”

Vic stirs awake, she moves her hand over to Lucas’s side of the bed, and she touches him, feels his warmth and she moves her ear close to his heart to hear it beat and she weeps in happiness. It was all a dream.

**Author's Note:**

> Only if it was...I am sorry


End file.
